


Sisterly Love

by mamakostan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, First Kiss, Impregnation, Incest, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: (REQUEST) Finn loves his sister a lot, perhaps too much.
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing an original work! ;; it was a bit tough, but I hope you enjoy!  
> Follow me on twitter for updates when chapter 3 is posted! https://twitter.com/mamakostan

_ “Lil’ bro, would you like some more cake?” Charlotte leant down next to Finn as she cleared up the empty plates in front of him. _

_ “Hm...no thank you!” Finn fumbled with the game controller on his lap. He was beating up the enemy team like it was nothing! _

_ “Wow! You’re so good at this game!” Charlotte said as she brushed a hand against her younger brother's cheek. _

_ “It’s nothing.” Finn replied, his KDA rapidly increasing as he tore through the opposite team. _

_ “I’m so happy I have such a cool little brother!” Charlotte pulled Finn close to her, the young boy not breaking his concentration as his older sister began to snuggle him. _

_ Suddenly, Charlotte inched her face ever closer to Finn’s, her soft lips pouted. Finn’s heart began to race as he leant into the kiss. The two drew ever closer, and then- _

* * *

Finn awoke abruptly. The sound of his alarm clock rang in his ears, the morning sun peaking through his blinds. He groaned, why did his dreams always end before they got to the good bit?! The young boy threw the sheets of himself in anger and began to make his way downstairs.

These dreams of his sister were all too common. They had started a couple months ago, originally innocent dreams of him spending time with his sister, and eventually devolving into egotistical, perverse fantasies. Finn knew it was wrong to think of his sister like that, but his prepubescent mind just wouldn’t stop racing with thoughts of him and his sister kissing, cuddling, sometimes even him getting to touch her chest. 

Finn groggily walked into the living room, The TV was blasting the morning news and Charlotte sat on the couch, legs crossed staring at her phone. Her blonde locks covered her face where her neck was bent down, her school uniform giving her a look of innocence yet the way her tights clinged to her thighs sent Finn’s mind racing. Her perfect nails clinked against the screen of her phone as she rapidly typed, presumably texting a friend of hers.

“Good morning.” She said, eyes still plastered to her phone.

“Morning big sis.” Finn responded.

“You watch too much  _ anime _ .” Charlotte tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes.

Finn didn’t respond. He simply glared at the key chain of a popular anime boy hanging off of Charlotte’s phone. It was Charlotte who had originally gotten Finn into anime and gaming anyway. She would let him sit in her lap as she guided him on how to handle the controller or she would hold him close as they watched whatever slice of life anime was popular that season. Their brother sister bonding abruptly stopped however around when Charlotte turned sixteen and her attention was stolen away by her ever growing popularity in high school. The teen was definitely growing well into her assets, her breasts a size D and still getting bigger as well as her round behind creating a figure that sent all the boys crazy. Finn was extremely jealous of how well liked she was, he wished he could go back to when they spent all their time after school together. Now whenever she got home from school she would just spend it on her phone in her room, jabbering away until late at night.

“I’ll see ya later.” Charlotte picked up her school bag from beside her and made her way out the door.

“Seeya.” Finn almost broke his neck trying to sneak a peek of Charlotte’s rump before she left, a lustful anger swelling up in him as he imagined how boys at Charlotte’s school most likely did the same.

Finn’s eyes wandered to the TV, the host discussing a recent story about a young man who had blackmailed a former partner into sex.

“Photos had been taken of the victim without her knowledge and had then forwarded to the victims phone with demands of sex in exchange for the photos being removed-”

Finn yawned. He still didn’t quite understand what sex was. Despite his lusting for his sister, his somewhat pure mind could only understand he wanted to touch her and kiss her, the idea of sex with her was practically nonexistent. Stretching his limbs, Finn relieved his body of tension before reaching for the remote and promptly switching the TV off.

* * *

“Hey, Finn, check this out!” 

It was recess at school. A small group of boys were huddled in a corner of the playground, one of them motioning at Finn to join them. Finn obliged them, curious as to what the boys were doing.

As he approached them he could hear odd noises emanating from the huddle. Harsh whines, almost like someone was in pain, as well as noises of skin slapping and rubbing against skin.

“What’s going on?” Finn asked.

A small opening allowed Finn to see what the boys were gawking at. One of the boys held his phone facing up in the centre of the circle as a video played on it. A young woman was lying naked on a bed as a much larger man pushed his hips into her. 

“What...is this?” Finn’s heart began to race at the sight of the woman's breasts as they bounced rhythmically.

“You’re such a virgin!” 

“You’ve never watched porn before?”

“What a loser!”

Finn pouted at the comments being made. So this was sex? Finn observed curiously, it looked like the man was sliding his penis into something.

“What’s that?” Finn pointed at the woman's crotch.

“That’s a pussy, dumbass. Y’know, that thing that girls have?”

Finn choked. Did this mean Charlotte had one of those things too?

“Finn, when a man and a woman love each other very much, the man puts his cock into the woman's pussy and they make a baby!” one of the boys explained to Finn in a condescending voice. 

“Knock it off!” Finn rolled his eyes. 

“Shit, teachers coming!” A boy hissed before bolting from the group.

Finn didn’t need to be told twice. He followed as the others did, dispersing and putting on a facade of innocence. It was almost time to go back to class, anyway.

As he took a slow walk back to his classroom. Finn’s mind began to race. It was like a switch had been turned on in his mind, and there was no way to turn it back off. The way that woman’s face contorted in pleasure, her moans repeating themselves in Finn’s mind on loop. A knot started to well up in his stomach and his crotch began to tingle. Though Finn could hardly be described as innocent, he fantasizes about his sister after all, an aspect of his purity died in that moment.

* * *

It was late at night. Finn lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, hand resting under his head casually. His room was dark, his mother having sent him to bed almost half an hour ago. But he couldn’t sleep. How could he when he craved to experience those sensations he felt at recess again? Perhaps he could convince his friend to show him more as Finn was far too anxious to look it up himself, terrified his parents would somehow find out. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, Finn sat up and turned on the lamp beside his bed. Grabbing the empty cup on his set of drawers, he began to walk towards the bathroom just outside of his bedroom. 

As he did however, he heard the distinct sound of water running. Was someone taking a shower? Finn pressed his ear against the bathroom door. He heard gentle humming, followed by a girl's voice blurting out the lyrics to a popular song. Charlotte was in there!

Finn gulped. His pupils dilated, his body began to shake. Though not usually a trouble maker, his mind was coercing him to do something beyond messed up.

Obeying his instinct, Finn rushed back to his room and grabbed his phone. He returned to the bathroom and slowly opened the door, he was lucky Charlotte never cared enough to lock it. He slid his body through the small opening he had made, his phone at the ready. In front of him was Charlotte, facing the shower head, her plump behind completely exposed to Finn. The young boy didn’t have time to stare however, he swiftly pulled out his phone and began taking pictures. He made sure to get plenty of full body shots, but also zoomed in on Charlotte’s ass and thighs for a more intimate angle. Finally, he switched his camera to video mode and began to record her. Her hands ran across her elegant yet lewd body as she cleaned herself, blissfully unaware of her brother's presence. She began to hum again in her distinct tone, leaving no doubt to whoever may watch the video as to who was being recorded. 

Satisfied, Finn rushed out the bathroom, his body trembling. He shut the door to his bedroom and hid under his covers to admire the photos he had taken. A sick smile ran across his face, his crotch reacting fiercely to the photos he had taken. His sister looked even prettier naked, the way the hot water clung to her body was beautiful in an odd way. Finn turned to lay on his side, his phone clenched in his hand as he continued to look at his pictures. Despite his excitement, his eyes were beginning to close. It seemed his plan would have to wait until tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang to signal the end of class. Charlotte pulled her phone out of her bag and checked it as her classmates began to shuffle out of the room quickly. Ever anxious she had received a text during the class, though this time her phone was dry. Charlotte heaved her bag over her shoulder and began to leave the classroom to head home.

“Hey, Charlotte?” a young man's voice piped up behind her before she could reach the door.

“Hm? Oh, Ryan, whats up?” Charlotte asked.

“I was just wondering, are you doing anything tonight?” Ryan asked awkwardly, his hands unable to keep still.

Charlotte paused for a moment. How was she going to get out of this one?

“Hm...I have to study tonight.” Charlotte lied through her teeth.

“Oh, hey, maybe we can study together!” Ryan suggested.

Charlotte blinked, her face scrunching up.

“I think I’ll just...study alone, thank you.” She turned away and continued out the door, leaving Ryan to wallow in his rejection. 

It seemed like every day Charlotte was getting unwanted attention from boys. One moment she was a cootie riddled preteen, the next she has boys practically drooling over her. She wished the boys in her school would get it through their heads that she wasn’t interested, but they never seemed to take a hint. 

Suddenly, Charlotte's phone began to vibrate in her bag. She pulled it out swiftly, the caller being her mother, and answered the call.

“Mom?”

“Charlotte, do you think you could babysit tonight? Something at work has come up and I-”

“Say no more. But buy me some snacks on the way home, ‘kay?”

* * *

Charlotte twisted her key into the front doors keyhole and walked inside, politely rubbing her shoes on the doormat before taking them off. She could hear the TV blaring from the living room, Finn must already be home from school.

“Hey, mom says I have to babysit tonight.” Charlotte walked into the living room to see her brother laying on his stomach watching cartoons. “Is there anything special you'd like for dinner?”

Finn couldn’t bear to look at her. He simply shook his head.

“Okay…” Charlotte squinted her eyes. Finn was usually a bit more sociable than this.

“Wanna do anything tonight?” Charlotte asked. 

Finn nodded.

* * *

Charlotte spent most of the evening in her room, her door open in case Finn needed anything. She decided to brush off his odd behaviour, perhaps something had happened at school today to upset him. Wasn’t her problem anyway, she just had to make sure nothing bad happened to him while their mom was gone. 

It was approaching dinner time, Charlotte huffed and began to look up some nearby restaurants that would deliver.

“Charlotte?”

“Ah, I’m glad you're here, I was thinking of getting-” Charlotte tensed up as she saw her brother standing motionless in her bedroom doorway, his eyes glossy and void of any emotion.

“Finn? Are you feeling okay?”

“Charlotte...I love you.” Finn stared at his feet.

“Oh, well, I love you too?” Charlotte laughed nervously.

“I want to have sex with you.” Finn looked at his sister dead in the eyes.

“Wh…” Charlotte began to feel her face heat up. “Hey, you shouldn’t be repeating what you hear the boys at school say, ‘kay?”

“No, I want to put my penis in your pussy.” 

“Don’t say that! Seriously, when mom gets home I’m gonna tell her-”

Charlotte was being ignored as Finn pulled out his phone. He opened his photo album and showed Charlotte a photo of her in the shower, her naked body exposed.

“If you don’t have sex with me, I’ll show everyone these photos of you.” Finn was shaking. He knew he was cruel for doing this, but he was so desperate. If he didn’t get to touch his older sister soon he felt like he would burst from sexual frustration. 

“Did you take this photo?” Charlotte began to tear up, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

“Not just that-” Finn began to scroll with his thumb, still presenting his phone. “I have plenty of photos, and they’re all backed up on my computer too!”

Charlotte couldn’t think. This felt like a horrible dream, but she knew it was all real. 

“Go ahead! Post the photos! I’m not having sex with my little brother!”

“I bet all the guys at your school would love to see these.” Finn taunted. Charlotte gulped. He was right.

“I’m telling mom!” Charlotte threatened.

Finn began to tear up.

“Mommy! Charlotte tried to touch me in my special area! She said I had to kiss her or else she’ll throw away all my toys and games!” Finn blinked and his tears stopped. He couldn’t hold back his smug expression as he watched Charlotte visibly squirm.

“This is insane.” Charlotte began to chew on her finger nails. 

“I really love you, Charlotte.” Finn said once again.

“I’m not having sex with you.” Charlotte’s eyes began to wander. “But you can...touch me, if that’ll make you happy.”

Finn’s eyes lit up.

* * *

“Hey, not so rough!” Charlotte growled. 

Through luck and determination, Finn had gotten his older sister to strip down to her underwear for him. Her pure white panties and bra held in her assets neatly but that didn’t stop Finn’s insatiable lust. The young boy sat on her lap facing his sister, his crotch rubbing against hers unintentionally. Charlotte's pink bed was beginning to squeak from the weight being shifted on top as Finn felt up his older sister. 

“So squishy! This feels great!” Finn sighed dreamily as he pushed his hands into Charlotte's chest. It felt so satisfying to squeeze them and knead on them, it was everything and more Finn had hoped for.

“Are you happy yet?” Charlotte grumbled.

“Can we kiss?” Finn asked.

“No! I draw the line at kissing!” 

Finn pressed on Charlotte's breasts viscously making Charlotte yelp in pain.

“Don’t forget the photos.”

“Ugh, fine!” Charlotte conceded. 

Finn eagerly leaned up and placed his lips on Charlottes. Neither of them had had their first kiss yet, so the incestous smooch was more than sloppy. Finn wanted more, a deep lewd kiss from his sister, whereas Charlotte was holding back, wanting the kiss to end quickly.

“There, happy-?”

Finn placed his small hands on Charlotte's cheeks and drew her into his face. He forced her mouth open and snaked his tongue inside, sloshing it around as he tasted his sister deeply. Charlotte’s eyes clenched shut, she tried to think of something else to distract her from her disgust but it was useless. All she could think about was how her younger brother was kissing her, and how oddly warm it made her feel.

Finn broke the kiss with a satisfied sighed, his face flushed red and his body feeling dizzy.

Charlotte sat on her bed, her mind blank, saliva running down her mouth onto her exposed cleavage. 

“Let's kiss again!” Finn demanded.

“Okay…” Charlotte muttered. 

Though the two were only kissing for about twenty minutes, it felt like an eternity to Charlotte. The more Finn sucked on and lapped at her tongue, the fuzzier her brain was beginning to feel. A damp patch started to form in Charlotte's panties, her body reacting wildly to being molested by her brother. 

“Wow! I could get addicted to kissing you!” Finn grinned.

Charlotte didn’t respond. She was so ashamed, she felt like it was her fault her brother was acting this way. She had failed as an older sister, and now she was under the thumb of her lustful brother.

“My penis-” Finn began to hump against Charlotte’s lap. “It’s getting all stiff like in the video.”

“The video?” Charlotte squeaked. 

“My friends at school showed me this video of two people having sex.” Finn explained. “When I saw it, it made me want to have sex with you.”

Charlotte's eyes glazed over. Those brats Finn hangs out with, this was their doing?

“It kind of hurts.” Finn continued to thrust against Charlotte. 

“Geez, take your clothes off.” Charlotte’s older sibling instincts kicked in.

Finn did as he was told, hopping off Charlotte's lap and stripping naked. His prick was small, barely four inches, hairless and pale. 

“If you stroke it, it’ll stop hurting.” Charlotte made a jerking off motion with her first.

“I wanna put it in you though!”

Charlotte scowled. 

“I told you, no sex!”

“But look-!” Finn forced Charlotte's legs open. Before she could protest, he began to rub his palm against her crotch. “It’s all wet here! That means you want to have sex!”

Charlotte whined, she didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she was really worked up.

“Please, stop!” Charlotte begged, her moans becoming louder.

“You’re making those noises, that means you want to have sex!”

“No, I don’t-!” Charlotte gritted her teeth. 

“If you don’t, I’ll seriously tell everyone what we did!” Finn threatened.

“But you-” Charlotte knew not to argue. She had unintentionally dug her own grave by going this far, she just had to accept her fate. “Fine, be quick.”

Charlotte moved onto her back, her legs spread as she pulled her panties down to her ankles. Finn placed himself between her thighs and admired her tight, virgin pussy. It looked a lot more appealing than the woman in the porn video he saw, Charlotte's wasneater and was a cute shade of pink on the inside. 

“So I just...put it in this hole?” Finn held his cock in one hand as he pressed it against Charlotte.

“I guess? I’ve never had sex, y’know.” Charlotte said, her eyes wandering as she tried not to focus on Finn.

“That means our first times will be together!” Finn pushed himself in, his eyes rolling back as he felt the warmth of his sister's pussy envelop his dick. “I’m really happy! This feels great!”

Charlotte winced in pain. Despite his small size, it still felt painful to have something inserted into her for the first time. She was still trying to get her bearings before Finn began to thrust wildly into her repeatedly. 

“Please, go a bit slower!” Charlotte pleaded.

“I can’t! It feels so good!”

Charlotte’s body felt like it was about to break. The pain was beginning to melt away into pleasure, her clit throbbing and her walls squeezing against Finn’s cock. 

“So warm!” Finn purred. 

“Don’t say that!”

“Big sis-” Finn leaned forward and planted his head on Charlotte's chest, his cock still pumping into Charlotte's hole. “I love you! This feels so good!”

“Don’t call me that-!” Charlotte blushed at the sudden affection. 

“I’m gonna pee!” Finn whined.

“No, no you don’t!” Charlotte started to push Finn off her, but it was too late. Finn emptied his load directly into her pussy, a hot burst of semen making its way up to Charlotte’s womb.

“No-” Charlotte collapsed. She was too exhausted to even protest. 

“That felt great!” Finn nuzzled against Charlotte’s collarbone. “Let’s do it again before mom gets home!”

* * *

Charlotte quickly lost count how many times she was violated that night. Each time Finn emptied himself inside her, her mind broke just a little bit more, until she felt like she was going to go insane. Her saving grace came too late, her mother arriving home before Finn’s bed time. At Finn’s request, the two swiftly put their clothes back on and put on a facade of innocence. 

“Did you two have a good night?” 

“Yep!” Finn looked up at his sister lovingly. 

“Yeah…” Charlotte smiled at her mother. “We did.”


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte was planted firmly on her hands and knees, huffing and moaning as her pussy was mercilessly violated by her younger brother. Finn’s body was leant forward, his head resting just above her rump as he thrust into her. The carpet in the teen girl’s bedroom was beginning to dig into Charlotte's hands and knees making her feel uncomfortable, though Finn didn’t think twice about it even though it equally hurt his scrawny legs as he knelt on the floor. 

The young boy began to speed up further, creating echoes of skin rubbing against the supple flesh of Charlotte’s body. 

“Go a bit slower-” Charlotte groaned, barely managing to get her words out between her whines of pleasure.

“I can’t!” Finn tried to whisper. 

After their initial encounter, Finn’s libido had skyrocketed. Even though their parents were currently asleep one room over, he couldn’t hold himself back. All he wanted was Charlotte, to make love to her and take in her sisterly affection, even if it meant doing it when he should be in bed. For the past week he had snuck into Charlotte’s room to coerce her into more sex, much to Charlotte’s displeasure.

“Then just hurry up or whatever!” Charlotte winced. If this went on any longer, she was bound to cum. 

“You’re getting tighter.” Finn noted.

“No I’m not!” 

Despite their copious amounts of rutting, Charlotte had successfully held in her body's primal needs. But with each time the two had incestous, perverse sex she could feel her mind slipping just a little more. She was starting to enjoy it.

“I’m gonna cum, Charlotte.” Finn paused and angled himself downward. 

“Then do it!” Charlotte hissed.

Finn began to thrust harder and faster than he had before. Charlotte’s eyes rolled back from the sensation, drool trailing from her mouth as her body began to spasm from pleasure. It felt so good, her mind was going blank and her pussy tightened around Finn’s cock. Charlotte’s clit began to throb, she was going to cum.

Finn let out a soft whine before giving one last hard thrust. His seed emptied into Charlotte, the warmth pushing Charlotte over the edge. She cupped a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans as her body shook with her orgasm. 

“So tight!” Finn’s was in complete bliss as he revelled in Charlotte’s orgasm. 

Charlotte’s upper body collapsed onto the floor. She was filled with a shame she could never come back from. Finn pulled out and crawled over to Charlotte, resting his body beside hers. He pulled her towards him, planting his head in her chest and wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

“I love you, Charlotte. I love having sex with you.” He said, his voice muffled.

Charlotte instinctively pulled him closer. Her much larger body dwarfed him, his skinny legs pillowed by her womanly thighs. She placed her hand on his head and began to stroke his hair. 

“Do you really love me?” She said without thinking.

“Yes! I love you so much!”

“I love you too.” Charlotte kissed Finn’s forehead. “You should get back to bed.”

“Can’t we stay like this for a while?”

“Ugh, fine.”

As the two lay together, their bodies recovering from their fatigue, Charlotte began to crave further intimacy. Perhaps it was her orgasm that broke her, or her brother's continuous lust, but she was starting to obey her primal instincts. Perhaps it would be easier to give up? Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to become her little brother's cock sleeve after all.

* * *

“Hey, I’m home.” Charlotte called out as she entered through the front door. She could hear the intense sounds of combat coming from the living room. Finn must be playing a game. Charlotte walked in to see Finn sat on the floor barely holding in his rage as his opponent beat him in an online match. Finn dropped the controller on the floor and huffed loudly.

“Chill off, ‘kay?” Charlotte suggested to her pouty brother.

“Fine.” Finn crossed his arms. 

Without warning, Charlotte’s body began to heat up in her brother's presence. The two had sex so often it was bound to become a natural response when the two were together. Charlotte ignored it and walked over to Finn, sitting behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

“It’s just a game.” She cooed as she rocked his body back and forth.

“I know.” Finn sighed.

“Are mom and dad home?” Charlotte asked.

“Nah.”

“Then c’mere.”

Charlotte twisted herself around so she was in front of Finn, her supple legs wrapped around his small waist. Finn’s eyes grew wide as he took in his sister's body, his mouth slightly agape.

“Go ahead and touch me. You probably need it right now.” Charlotte smiled.

Finn didn’t need to be told twice. He reached and squeezed Charlotte’s breasts, groping them and pulling them to relieve his stress. Charlotte watched happily as her brother played with her, his boyish hands burying themselves in her flesh. 

Suddenly, Charlotte’s phone began to buzz in her pocket. She reached for it, Finn still mesmerised by her body, and unlocked it. She had received a message from a boy in her class, one who had managed to swindle her friend into giving him her number. Charlotte groaned and put her phone back.

“Whats up?” Finn asked, noticing his sister's annoyance.

“Just another boy from school.” 

Finn began to slow his pace. The idea of Charlotte getting a boyfriend upset him. It had taken so much effort to get back her attention, he didn’t want to lose it now.

“They’re so annoying! I wish they’d leave me alone!” Charlotte leant back on her hands, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Like, I know they only like me for my body, I’m not dumb!”

Finn felt a twang of guilt. 

“I think you’re really cool.” Finn said, stopping his groping.

Charlotte laughed to herself. 

“I’m serious! When we used to play games together and stuff, it made me so happy. You’re always looking out for me, even now! You’re the best big sister ever!” Finn poured his heart out clumsily but sincerely. 

“You’re such a brat.” Charlotte giggled.

“I know.” Finn pouted. “But I really love you! I hate those boys at your school!”

“Will you protect me from them?” Charlotte began to stroke Finn’s hair lovingly.

“Of course! If any of them tried to get with you I’d beat them up!” 

“I think you’re a bit small for that, silly.” Charlotte reached forward and enveloped Finn in a loving embrace. Despite the blackmail, the violation and coercion, she loved him dearly. Perhaps she always had and all she needed was this push to bring her closer to him. Regardless, Finn was her true love, and she’d happily turn down every boy at school to be with him. 

Charlotte held Finn’s cheeks in her hands and planted his lips against hers. She allowed him to slither his tongue in her mouth as they shared a deep, wet kiss. Charlotte’s moans vibrated across Finn’s body pleasantly, her blonde hair tickling his face as she tilted her head down. Charlotte broke the kiss sloppily, her face flushed and a warm smile printed across her face.

“Why don’t you play some more? I’ll watch.” She pulled Finn onto her lap and passed him the controller.

“Okay!” Finn complied happily, reaching up and kissing Charlotte gently on the chin before going back to gaming.

* * *

A month had passed since Charlotte and Finn began ‘dating’. To unaware onlookers, it was strange the two had begun spending more time together, though not discouraged. As well as spending their time doing couple activities, the two continued their wild, lustful sex as often as they could. Finn was a growing boy after all, and Charlotte didn’t want to leave him be with such a high libido.

One morning however, Charlotte awoke to an odd nauseous feeling. Panicking, she emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet unwillingly. It was too early for anyone to awake fortunately, as Charlotte’s pained vomiting would have surely been cause for concern. Knowing this day would come, Charlotte rushed back to her room and pulled out a pregnancy test she had kept hidden under her bed. Back in the toilet, she eagerly peed on the white stick and pulled it back to her face.

A positive result.

Charlotte smiled. She couldn’t stop smiling. She was going to have a child with her boyfriend, her brother, her one true love. 


End file.
